


hold me (so tight)

by dirtybaddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Dean, Catholic Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Look at the notes, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Voyeurism, because underage, just a bit tho, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybaddean/pseuds/dirtybaddean
Summary: Dean sneaks into the Novaks' backyard to meet Cas in secret.It would be way easier if it weren't so wrong.Please, look at the notes for more warnings or proceed at your own risk.





	hold me (so tight)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I come up with this shit.
> 
> So, I'm new here. Still figuring out what to do. I _so_ didn't intend for this to be my first fic on here but, well, it was the first one I finished after creating this acc so here it is. English is not my first language so excuse my mistakes, this work wasn't Beta-read either. I won't be offended if you point them out, I only want to learn more.
> 
> Now, **I do not condone all of the very wrong acts commited by these fictional characters in this fictional work. That's what it is,** ** _fictional_ , and it shall stay that way.  
> **  
>  **Please, check end notes for more warnings. I didn't put them up there because... reasons. Just go and read them or proceed at your own risk.**

Cas wasn’t as subtle as he thought, gesturing at him through the window of his bedroom. First, he completely forgot the signs they’d come up with, so he was being literal as fuck; and second, anyone could’ve seen him from another window. He could’ve just texted him, for Christ’s sake. What a doofus. It was a wonder they hadn’t been caught yet.

Nonetheless, Dean was there. In the shed in the Novaks’ backyard, at exactly 4:30 PM. He had to jump the fence, thinking that if he went and walked around it through the front, there was a bigger chance that someone might see him. So he climbed over the tall wooden fence, almost ripped his shirt in the process, and landed right on Mrs. Novak’s tulips.  _ Oops. _

Nine minutes Dean waited before Castiel finally showed up. “What took you so long?” Dean scoffed annoyedly, although one could tell from his face that he was teasing Cas. He was a little out of breath and his clothes were rumpled. 

“My apologies,” He huffed, “I had to wait for her to leave.” Right, Mrs. Novak. She hated Dean for some reason. Always looked down at him as if he were trash. You accidentally break one window playing ball with your little brother and suddenly you’re a delinquent.

But not Cas. Castiel would never think of him that way.

Then, Castiel decided they had wasted enough time already, grabbed Dean by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. “God, I missed you, sweetheart,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s mouth, lightly scratching him with his stubble and then trailing a path of kisses down Dean’s neck.

Dean moaned, feeling his cock quickly react, blood boiling under Cas’ touch. “Me too…” He mewled, feeling Cas’ fingertips setting his skin aflame. Then again, that could’ve just been his dumb ass body reacting to whatever little physical contact he got. He could always blame his being too eager on teenage hormones.

“C’mon, honey, what do you call me when we’re together like this?” Cas said as he ran his big hand up Dean’s inner thigh, closing up to his crotch but never quite reaching it. He knew that drove Dean insane, making him rut his hips looking for release.

His voice quivered, feeling dirty and hot, but Dean needed it. It just wouldn’t be the same without this little game they play. So he took a deep breath and relaxed into Castiel’s hold as he whispered, “D-Daddy.”

The man groaned deep in his throat, his voice coming out as a growl as he said, “Take off your clothes.”

Dean obediently stripped down, careful not to do it too fast. Although they were short on time, Castiel enjoyed watching him get naked, and he would do anything to keep the man’s eyes on him.

That was how it started.

-

The Novaks moved in next-door a couple months back. They seemed nice enough, if a little too Catholic for Dean’s liking, but that wasn’t his business. Dean’s mom insisted on baking a pie for the new neighbors, and Dean could only roll with it. She was in one of those joyful moods she got right before a big fight with Dad. It was like she was being passive-aggressive towards Dad by seeming happy. Dean shrugged, and only accompanied her to deliver it on the off chance the new neighbors might invite them in to eat the pie together.

That’s when he learned what it felt like to have Castiel’s heavy gaze on him. Even as they were introduced to each other, Dean was trapped by the man’s deep blue eyes. They shook hands, and Dean couldn’t help but let his own linger on Cas’ calloused, hard-working one.  _ God _ , even his fingertips felt rough against Dean’s soft skin. The man had been sweaty from moving boxes and furniture around, hair sticking to his forehead and all, and Dean had never seen someone so attractive.

Ever since that day, Dean felt like he was being watched. Not in a way that made him feel paranoid, but rather like he was being observed. Like back when he used to watch the ants in his backyard, it was out of curiosity. That changed when he caught his admirer.

Castiel was watching him from a window directly across from his room. He was in the dark, except for a lamp lit up on what must have been a desk. From the quick movement of his arm, Dean could tell, he was jerking off.

His married neighbor, who was old enough to be his father, was masturbating while watching him change clothes.

Dean had never been so turned on.

He turned around quickly, hoping Castiel hadn’t noticed that he saw him. Dean tried seeing out of the corner of his eye, and found that yes, Castiel knew Dean knew. However, that didn’t seem to bother the man. He looked at Dean in the eye with heat in his own. Even waved at him before licking his hand to continue jacking off. Dean shivered where he stood, shirtless, entranced by the man next-door and with a quickly hardening boner in his shorts.

With a hand travelling down his body, staring directly at the older man, Dean decided this would be just the beginning.

-

“You’re gorgeous,” Castiel kissed the words into his skin, pushing Dean against the wall of the tiny shed before manhandling him into turning around. Dean would never admit it but, oh boy, did he love being thrown around like a rag doll.

The man knelt behind Dean, grabbing his ass with his big man hands in order to spread his cheeks open, then licked one long stripe between them.

_ Ugh, _ that shouldn’t feel so good. “Jesus!” Dean whined, only to feel a heavy slap against his ass right afterwards.

“Do not say His name in vain.” Castiel’s voice resonated in Dean’s head, deep and rough and it made a shiver go up his spine. Sometimes he forgot that the married man plowing his ass was a devoted Catholic, posterboy of his church according to Mrs. Novak.

Dean whimpered as Castiel continued to tongue his ass, but smiled cheekily and turned slightly to look at the man, knowing what would come after he voiced what he had in mind. “Or what, Pastor Novak?” He moaned when an even harder smack made his butt bright red, sending ripples of burning pleasure beneath his skin. 

“Right now we don’t have time for your games, Dean.” Castiel’s finger found his hole and the man groaned at Dean’s already stretched out ass. Dean had actually put on a buttplug before walking over, but decided against taking it with him. He had wanted to jump on Cas’ dick as soon as they were face to face.

Cas’ thick fingers almost burnt as they scissored inside Dean’s rim, testing out the stretch as if making sure Dean did a good job. Dean knew how to play with his own ass, thank you very much. With a hiss, Dean replied, “Then quit playing with my ass and fuck me already.”

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice, having already waited over a week to get to do this, one could figure the man didn’t want to wait any longer. He struggled as he unbuckled his belt and shoved down his slacks and underwear, keeping on his white shirt and jerking his cock a couple times before pressing into Dean.

Dean took a deep breath in an attempt to cover his moan, but it ended up coming out as a gasp. “Oh,  _ God _ ,” He whispered, and with that, Cas bottomed out by force all at once, hard and fast.

“Shut up.” The man tightened his grip on Dean’s hips, and paused his own to allow Dean to adjust to his length inside him.

Dean did need a minute to relax, despite being prepared already, because Cas’ dick always felt so fucking  _ big.  _ Like, when Cas started making eyes at him through the windows, he couldn’t really see it, but he never expected it to be huge. At least for a teenager that was deflowered by that same cock.

Given, he had done a good job stretching himself out after all. He always made sure to be thorough when it came to sex with Cas. It didn’t take long for Dean to nod his consent, and Cas started pulling out, to then push back in. Starting out with slow, careful thrusts, yet building up a fast rhythm that had them both groaning in pleasure. The man liked to take his time, Dean knew that from the times Mrs. Novak had to travel for work and he would spend entire afternoons being pounded into her memory foam mattress. But now that they didn’t have much, there was no holding back.

“You feel amazing, baby,” Cas managed to say in between ragged breaths. He pulled him closer against his chest, gripping his jaw to turn his face and kiss him deeply. “So, so beautiful.” He muttered against his lips, turning them cherry red with bites and nips.

Dean sobbed, desperate. He wanted more, needed more, though he felt already overwhelmed, he cried out, “Please, Daddy! Harder!”

“You’re such a greedy boy,” Castiel chuckled darkly against the skin of Dean’s throat, placing a kiss there as his hand traveled down to grasp his cock, only after stopping at his nipples to rub them because he knew it made Dean squirm. “You only get this because we don’t have much time, but you just wait until I can get you all for myself, you won’t get to come until you’re in tears, begging.”

As Castiel said that, a tear rolled down Dean’s cheek. The boy had found that he cried very easily, though only while having sex with Cas. The man just knew how to push his buttons, make him feel things he’d never imagined and more. He knew it wasn’t a sex thing because it didn’t happen with Benny, back when he was freshly deflowered and thought he could go and fuck anyone. Castiel made sure to punish him for that; that same time was the first time he called Castiel “Daddy” by accident. Twenty two slaps (and counting) and the man had to stop spanking him in order to hold him tight until he calmed down. So, it  _ had _ to be a Cas thing.

“My precious boy,” Cas’ thrusts started faltering, becoming more urgent in their rhythm and Dean knew he was close. The boy himself was struggling to hold back his orgasm, what with having only been able to jack off in the shower every morning that week. Castiel shifted his stance so that his cock started rubbing Dean’s sweet spot with each thrust, the way only Cas knew he liked it, and Dean knew he was done for. “Come for me, boy, come for Daddy.”

Dean bit down on his own hand as his climax hit him, leaving deep teeth marks he’d have to explain later and making his legs turn into jelly. He had to rely on Cas to not end up sprawled on the floor. It was only during times like this that Dean believed in Heaven.

“So gorgeous, my boy,” Castiel whispered into his ear, holding Dean through his orgasm, soothing him with a caress to his hip before tightening his grip to hold him up. He kept thrusting all the while, grunting at the contractions of the boy’s ass around him. “So good, honey. So, so, good.” He punctuated each word with a thrust. The man kept fucking him as Dean sagged against him, completely turned into a puddle, yet Castiel had the strength to keep him on his feet and fuck his ass at the same time. Cas held the boy against him and used him like a fleshlight, leaving hand-shaped bruises on his hips as he finally came deep inside him.

Their agitated breaths mixed together in the closed space, along with the thick smell of sweat and sex. It wouldn’t be long before they needed to get out and breath clean air.

Castiel left a trail of kisses down the back of Dean’s neck as he drew away from the boy. Careful not to drop him, he lowered the boy delicately onto the ground and made sure Dean was standing firmly on his feet before letting go.

“That was amazing, you were amazing,” He kissed the words onto Dean’s plush mouth, still bright red from the abuse and now soothed back to pinkness with Castiel’s sweet lips. “My perfect boy.”

Dean enjoyed the praise as he felt his body slowly adjusting to its normal state. He could almost get hard again, teenage hormones at work, but then Castiel withdrew for him and he knew it was time to say goodbye.

“Have you finished all your homework?” Cas asked, he always did, that’s how Dean knew he truly cared. Castiel always asked about school, and if he ate, and how’s Sammy doing and everything. There was more to Cas and Dean than most would think, but he didn’t mind sharing this little secret with Cas. No one else needed to know, anyway.

“Yes, sir,” He replied, “I have to read some stuff on Ancient Greece for a presentation due in two weeks, and I have to pick up Sammy from soccer practice in a couple hours.”

“You go on foot, right?” Cas waited for Dean to nod in answer, “I can pick him up if you wish, so you can focus on your reading.”

With a bright smile, Dean accepted, “Thanks, Mr. Novak. That’s very nice of you.” He winked and chuckled when the man rolled his eyes, but Dean could see the fondness behind the gesture. 

Dean left the shed first, as they always did, and minutes later watched through the window as Cas walked back into his house.

Dean loved Cas, although he never would’ve imagined himself in his current situation, he knew he needed Cas to love him back and would do anything for him.

-

Dean was late.  _ Again. _

Sam couldn’t really blame his brother, it was quite the walk from home. It wasn’t his fault Mom and Dad worked all day long and he was stuck with Sam. Maybe he got distracted on the way to pick him up. Maybe something happened to him.  _ God _ , Sam thought, _ please not that. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud horn of Mr. Novak’s car. He rolled to a stop right in front of Sam, and the boy greeted him with a smile. “Hi, Mr. Novak!”

As Sam entered the car, Castiel greeted him back sweetly. “Hello, Sam. How are you doing today?”

Sam proceeded to tell him all about his day. How he almost got into a fight with a boy named Dirk because he was bothering another kid, and how he became friends with him later on. All the while, he noticed how Cas’ car was going in the opposite direction from home, but he didn’t say anything. He was excited to see where Cas would take him this time.

Cas stopped the car on a road nobody used anymore because of the new bypass that was built a couple months ago. It was all forest and green and so pretty.

“Now, boy,” Castiel looked at him in a way that made Sam squirm under his gaze, “Why don’t you strip down for Daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **WARNINGS:** Castiel is a middle aged married man, cheating on his wife with a very lonely, very sixteen year old Dean. It is later on revealed that Castiel also has sexual relations with Sam, but that isn't explicit.
> 
> If you've reached the end of the fanfic, please tell me what you think! (Unless it's how wrong this whole thing is. Jesus, I get it, and I'm not a MAPS supporter or whatever. Those kinda people should rot in jail.) Anyway, I would very much appreciate some feedback!


End file.
